Kiss From A Rose
by Icyglaze
Summary: A crossover between Harry Potter and Hana Yori Dango. This is a story of Ginny and Draco, experiencing many hardships to finally fall in love.


**Kiss From a Rose**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Hana Yori Dango.

**Author's Note:** My first fanfic, hope you enjoy it. :) Sorry if the story seems a bit awkward, I haven't decided whether to put this in first person or third person yet. Just testing right now. If any of you are interested in being my beta reader, please e-mail me at - thanks in advance :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Declaration of War**

**

* * *

**  
On a bright and sunny day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a not so happy red haired girl by the name of Ginny Weasley looked out upon the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts. Most of the students at Hogwarts came from a pureblood family with endless riches; Ginny's family was an exception. Ginny's family could not afford new clothes for her every year nor could they provide all the new games and fads other kids had access to.

"Thank God I only have one more year left at this school." Ginny sighed. Ginny was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, and for the past five years, she has tried to stay as quiet and as unnoticed as possible. This was a hard task since she was a Weasley. She was constantly made fun of because her family was so poor. Her brother, Ronald Weasley, also brought a lot of attention to the Weasley family because Ron kept getting into trouble with Harry Potter, the famous Boy Who Lived. Suddenly, Ginny witnessed a scene that seemed to shake her out of her trance-like state

"I'm so sorry Draco! I didn't mean it!" a young boy in Hufflepuff whimpered. He looked absolutely terrified under the intense glare coming from Draco Malfoy, the leader of the Draconic Fires. It was known throughout the school that the Draconic Fires also branded as the Fiery Four or simply F4 consisted of four students from Slytherin recognized as Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. It was also common knowledge that the F4 were very rich students whose fathers were Death Eaters. Although they were snobby and despised more than half the school, girls still swooned over their flawless appearances, hoping to become their wives one day. Pansy Parkinson and her friends were especially fond of the F4.

Infuriated by the young boy's clumsiness, Draco gave the boy a dark look, followed by his threat: "Do you think you can get away so easily after getting dirt on my pants? Prepare yourself for tomorrow morning; you'll regret ever coming to this school." Draco merely smirked at the boy after seeing his frightened expression. The Hufflepuff broke down and cried until he decided to head back into the school and up to his dorm ten minutes later to start packing. It was an unspoken rule that if you angered a member of the F4, all the Slytherins would gang up on you and harass you until you left the school.

Watching the poor Hufflepuff leave the scene, Ginny noticed the F4 walking towards her way, or rather, storming towards her way. Before she could move away, Draco purposely knocked over the garbage can near Ginny, dumping out all of its contents on the grass at Ginny's feet. Without looking back, the Fiery Four only kept walking, until one particular Blaise Zambini stopped to pick up the garbage can silently before joining his friends.

'What just happened? Did Blaise really pick up the garbage can? Maybe he's not so bad after all.' The act of kindness brought Ginny to believe that Blaise may be different from the others. 'Ack! What am I thinking? I better get to class…' She snapped out of her shock and followed the Hufflepuff back into the school through the big oak doors.

While sitting in Divination, Ginny turned towards her only friend in the school, Luna Lovegood, and asked her what has been on her mind since she saw the conflict between the Hufflepuff and the F4: "Do you think there really is true friendship in this school? With the F4 around, people of the same house ignore each other in hopes that they don't get tagged by the F4 themselves."

"I think there is true friendship. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yea, I'll always be your friend."

"And I will always be yours."

Before they could continue their conversation, class ended and it was time for lunch. While walking down the stairs to the Great Hall for lunch, Luna tripped and tumbled down the stairs. Luckily, she landed on top of someone who cushioned her fall. As Ginny watched the scene unfold, she stood on the staircase, shocked. Luna questioned Ginny's surprised expression with a look of confusion written all over her face. Ginny only managed to point at the boy Luna had landed on. Luna slowly turned her head around, her eyes meeting steel gray ones, the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"I'm so sorry!" Luna stuttered.

"Get off me!" Draco's eyes were void of compassion and understanding; they only showed anger. Ginny couldn't stand it any longer, Luna was her friend and she didn't deserve this.

"Leave her alone! She already said sorry!" Ginny's voice sounded surprisingly confident even though she was trembling in fear inside. As soon as those words rolled off the tip of her tongue, she felt many pairs of eyes staring at her. Most in fear and shock, but 3 pairs of eyes looked at her with mischief and amusement. She didn't notice any of this however, simply because she couldn't take her eyes away from Draco Malfoy's. He was giving her a death glare, daring her to challenge him again. Quiet murmurs were circulating the stupid population, and soon enough, the entire school knew not to go anywhere near Ginny.

The next day, Ginny rushed to her Potions class to check for any red tags in her desk; however, she did not find anything. She was feeling pretty relieved until the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin students walked into Potions. They all stared at her. The Slytherins were snickering. Luna takes a seat away from Ginny, but lets her know that there's something on her back. Ginny looks behind her and finally finds the red tag on her back. The red tag that represents F4's newest target. During lunch, Ginny Weasley had everything thrown at her from garbage to rotten eggs. The Slytherins even stole her cauldron from Potions class earning Ginny a detention with Snape. At the end of the day, while walking back to the Gryffindor house, Ginny thought that all the harassing would stop, but she was wrong. All of a sudden, 2 boys came up from behind Ginny and cornered her. They pushed her to the ground and were intending to curse and jinx her. Before they could do anything however, Blaise came to her rescue and yelled for the Slytherins to go away. Ginny was shocked but grateful for Blaise's help.

"Thanks for your help." Ginny quietly says while blushing. Blaise simply walks away, but Ginny starts to have a crush on him. After that little interaction, Ginny starts to notice Blaise a lot more and finds out that he is usually up in the astronomy tower reading quietly. Ginny retreats back to Gryffindor house for a good night's rest after deciding to stand up to the F4 and preparing herself for the harassment the following day.

The next day during breakfast, Ginny Weasley boldly steps up to Draco Malfoy and punches him in the face with all her strength. She tapes a red tag of her own onto Draco's forehead and declares war with the Draconic Fires.

* * *

**More Author's Notes:** Hope you liked the first chapter:) **Please review**, and I don't mind getting some productive criticism, if you hate this fic, tell me why. :) 


End file.
